Doreen May Anderson
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my imagined story of Doreen. I really hope you like it


Doreen

Doreen May Anderson was born to Alan Joseph Anderson and Alice Louise Anderson. Doreen had blond hair and blue eyes when she was born. She looked just like her Mum. Alan was mean, he bashed Alice all the time, and began bashing little Doreen. When Doreen was four, Alice went away, Alan felt sorry for her and gave her the only toy she would ever get, a yellow teddy bear. She named him simply, Teddy. Alan lived at the horse track, little Doreen was cared for by various people. Alan would get drunk and get violent with Doreen, She and Teddy would hide under the stands.

When Doreen was eleven, Alan's sister Jesse had Doreen move in with her and her uncle Jeff. Doreen adored the farm and her auntie and uncle. When she was twelve, she got sent to boarding school. Doreen loved school. When she was sixteen, she met a boy named Peter, the two fell in love. A few months later, Doreen became pregnant, Peter had moved away. Doreen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was too young to care for the baby so she gave her up for adoption. She was allowed to see her daughter through the nursery window only once. Doreen was heartbroken.

Soon after she left the hospital, Doreen began stealing things, first food and lollies from milk bars, then she stole a ring and necklace from a jewelry store. She was sent to spend eight months in Wentworth Detention Centre in Melbourne. She met the prisoners. Bea Smith, a woman that killed her husbands lover, and Marie Winter, a double murderer. When Marie told Doreen "I'm top dog little girl! You'll do what I say." Doreen burst into tears. Bea took her under her wing, she was her daughter Debbie's age. She also met Lizzie Birdsworth, an older woman in for poisoning ten shearers. She also met the screws, officers in the prisons were called screws.

Meg Jackson a blond, green eyed woman, she was in her early thirties with a husband, Bill who was the prison psychiatrist they had a young son named Marty. Joyce Barry and Vera Bennett. Vera was tall with red golden hair and green eyes. Joyce was shorter and had brown hair and hazel eyes, and she also wore thick prescription glasses. After Doreen left the prison, she was thrown out of her aunties house. She then began forging checks, she also met a woman named Frankie Doyle.

Frankie Doyle was twenty-years-old. She had short brown hair and green eyes, she told Doreen that she was gay, at first, Doreen was terrified of Frankie, but later on, after she knew that the woman was not going to bother her, she teamed up with her. Frankie was abandoned by her Mother and Step-Father. Her mother married her step father when she was five-years-old, right after the birth of her baby brother Gary, or Gazza as he was nick named. Gary was a cute little boy with red curly haor and bright blue eyes. From the time Frankie could remember, she was left in charge of the care and feeding of Gary.

When the children were twelve and seven, their step father, who was an alcoholic began bashing Frankie, her Mum and Gazza. The children were placed into foster care. By the time Frankie was thirteen years old, she and Gazza had been removed from four different foster homes. The last one they had been to, a ministers home was the nicest one they had been in. The Mister and his wife were kind, they had a daughter named Tammy who was three years younger than Frankie. The children all got along together and Frankie and Gazza were finally filling out from good, nourishing food. When Frankie was thirteen, she began secondary school.

She was walking through the garden of the school when an older girl, dressed in blue jeans and tee shirt with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in her sleeve bullied her. Frankie hit the older girl with her fist. Later on, after school was dismissed, Frankie was going back home when a trio of girls approached her, one of them was the younger sister of the girl she had bashed that afternoon. They took Frankie behind the bushes and molested her. Frankie was sickened by theis and ran toward her foster home. Tammy had saw the whole thing and asked Frankie, "What was that girl doing to you Frankie?" Frankies green eyes glazed over with fury, "I'll show what they did!" She forced Tammy to perform a sexual act on her. Later on that evening, after tea was over, Tammy tearfully informed her Mum what happened. Frankie was confronted by the mister. Frankie began screaming, yelling and threw the missus hundred or so salt and pepper shakers she had been collecting since her childhood and smashed them into bits. Frankie then packed her bags and climbed through the window. After two days living on the streets, little Gazza found her. The two children lived in abandoned buildings.

Frankie found work in a factory at age fourteen and saw Gazza through school. When Frankie was only sixteen, one of her co-workers wanted to take her on a date, she went along with him, after buying her a Coke, Frankie got sleepy, but the soft drink was contaminated with a rape drug, Frankie was raped by the man. Four weeks later, Frankie began getting sick in the mornings, she was pregnant. Eight months later, at the welfare hospital, Frankie gave birth to a seven pound, seven ounce baby girl. She gave the child up for adoption.

Frankie changed after this, she preferred women to men and began dating other women. This was done in secret of course. By the time Frankie met Doreen, she had been jailed for theft and break ins. When Doreen was put into Wentworth for the second time, Frankie was there for robbing a Milk Bar. One afternoon, Frankie was put into solitary confinement, the reason was two new women were brought into the prison. Lynette warner, or Lynn was brought in sobbing. She tearfully told Meg Jackson and Vera Bennett "I'm innocent, I didn't do anything!" Lynn was accused of burying a thirteen-month-old baby boy she cared for, the other women was Karen Travers Lynn was only nineteen, and Karen, twenty-three. Karen was a primary school teacher, she had black hair and dark brown eyes. Karen stabbed her husband after she caught him having an affair with another woman, he had forced her into getting an abortion.

Frankie was sitting in her cell when Karen was brought into her cell. Frankie looked at Karen. "What's your name?" Frankie asked "Karen Travers." Frankie smiled "You're beautiful." Karen told her right away, "I'm not that kind of woman." Frankie laughed and told her, "We're going to be in here together for years." She then kissed Karen on the face. Karen angrily slapped Frankie, she went ballistic and Karen told her she was an animal. Karen begged to be moved to another cell. Later on that night,, the women were in the recreation room, Vera came into the rooma nd told Frankie she was going to be moved to another cell, away from Doreen, Frankie went ballistic and destroyed the recreation room.

Frankie was put into solitary confinement. Later on, Vera came and opened the spy hole, "Calmed down yet Doyle?" Frankie spat out "Yeah I'm calm," Vera grinned meanly and said "I'll bet you're dying for a cigarette." Frankie had been without a smoke for three hours. "Sure, give me one?" Vera said meanly "It's against regulation." Frankie replied to that. "Hey Vera, I just heard the others call you a new name. It's VINEGAR TITS!" she then laughed raucously "Bea Smith made it up! " Frankie pretended to grab someone's breasts and laughed nastily. A furous Vera slammed the spy hole door shut and left.

A few months later Gazza came to the prison, now sixteen, he told Frankie he was getting a job on a farm, "I'm going to buy us a farm when I make enough money Frankie, then we can live together again. Frankie loved her little brother, he handed her a piece of paper, Frankie never learned to read properly so she just smiled and told him, "That's nice Gazza. I'm going to straighten up and fly properly." Later on, Frankie began getting kinder toward Doreen and the other women. One afternoon, a telegram came to Frankie.


End file.
